the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamanaka Hiden
'Description' The signature abilities of the Yamanaka Clan. Mechanically this is a debuff RU that has a few special Yamanaka only clan abilities and buffs. The debuffs must follow the usual mechanics for debuffs, including naming a trigger in the feat description when you take it and add it to your page. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' 'Non-Combat (RP) Jutsu' *'Mind Reading Technique' - The user is able to enter a targets mind/subconscious by placing their hand on the targets forehead. Hover for this to work, the target must be either willing or restrained so that they can not fight back. Well the User is in the targets mind they are able to extract any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it or has had it blocked through special means for example seals. Utility''' Jutsu' *'Mind Body Transmission Technique (Telepathy Technique) - The user is able to Telepathically communicate with willing target(s) such as team mate(s). If the person is within sight or touch of the user and is willing, the user is able to telepathically communicate with them, allowing them to carry a conversation. The user is also able to add a willing person to the conversation by touching them during the duration of the conversation. (5cp/5cp maintain per person in the conversation.) '''Basic (10 CP) Jutsu *'Mind Body Switch Technique' - The signature ability of the Yamanaka clan. Originally, this ninjutsu was suited for intelligence-gathering missions rather than battle. With it, a ninja sends his mind into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. This cause the target to have a great imbalance in there though process making it a lot harder for them to do things.CC *'Thought Reading Technique' - The user is able to read the thoughts of one target within sight, allowing them to react quicker to there targets actions. (+5 partial bonus to speed(Reaction)) 10 cp/round *'Mind Body Hyper-Instincts' - The ability to have a mind which processes the world in the most efficient manner. Speed 10 cp/ round *'Mind Body Memory Induce - '''The user is able to enter a targets mind by making eye contact and a single hand sigh forcing the target to remember tragic moments speed 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' *'Mind Body Disturbance Technique '- A ninjutsu where one sends their chakra into the subject's nervous system, thus their bodies become disconnected from their will. This makes it a lot harder for the target to move and react. speed *'Mind Body Limiter Technique''' - This is a similar technique to Mind Body Disturbance Technique. The user Sends their own chakra into the target, however instead of targeting the nervous system, the User increases the limiters from the brain on the targets body, making it to where the target is not able to use their full strength. Strength *'Mind Body Control Technique - '''A stronger version of the Mind Body Switch Technique. The user yet again injects their mind into there intended Target, However there presence using this technique is much stronger in the targets mind, creating a much stronger imbalance in the targets mind then with Mind Switch. CC *'Mind Clone Switch Technique''' - This functions the same way as Mind Body Switch Technique, However using this jutsu, the user is able to target two people with this technique. CC to two target's 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' 'Known Users' * Taro Yutani Category:Rank Upgrade